User talk:Snoopman14
Hi, welcome to the Moshi Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pip page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! -- Abce2 (Talk) 00:25, August 6, 2012 Reply I have the power, but I'm not going to. We have enough admins as it is, and if that weren't the case, you haven't show you'd handle the tools well. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 00:26, September 29, 2012 (UTC) It took me a while myself. All I know is that they're always on Main Street and you have to be a Moshi Member. Beyond that, it's up to luck. Treehugger0123 (talk) 09:58, October 3, 2012 (UTC) snoopman14 want a pip and shambles code well first give me a db code on pm on this wiki chat but on pm only Ellis01 14:02, October 7, 2012 (UTC)ellis01 come back on Ellis01 14:26, October 7, 2012 (UTC)ellis01 Reply Ellis isn't a chat mod. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 18:40, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Mabey but who has Betty? Ellis01 (Talk) A Message From The Code Shop!. We have read your comment, and you have asked for a Pip Code, we are searching for you. Sorry if our searching takes too long. We are trying our best to search for a code for you. From The Code Shop..... Chat Mod Stuff Sefelic said hes waiting for ABCE to see if I can be a Chat Mod. And I dont use my email for junk stuff. Reply Just curious, who told you all that info about it? Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 03:41, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :Eh, I'll try doing my own research into it, I suppose. Staff's off weekends, so I'll try to contact them tomorrow or something. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 19:52, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, Snoopman14 :We are so sorry to keep you waiting for your pip code, THE CODE SHOP. :Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD (talk) 11:36, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :Just testing my new sig out. User:Snoopman14 (talk) 00:00, April 9, 2013 (UTC)Snoopman14 :Oops... Messed up! User:Snoopman14 (talk)Snoopman14 Sig I haven't seen you on chat for ages! When are you going to come on? Scrumpy is Awesome!!!!! (talk) 19:42, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey, I need to talk to you on Chat. I need to see you ASAP on Chat. If you see me on, then go on Chat. I will need to talk to you and Bran about something else so go on Chat soon. Re: Don't worry, I am a Rollback! Game out me on trial and Clumsy (???) promoted me (somehow). He put it on Inactive requests for rights as I was promoted, anyway, Game put me on trial. Rollback | BenAdventureBear | Talk to me! 16:55, May 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm getting Sadie to ban you for swearing, being mean to other people and spamming. Legolasfanno1 Legolas is Awesome!!! (talk) 04:38, May 11, 2013 (UTC) how do you put pictures where king toot and blossom are Thank you! Thank you for that message. I hope you're having fun in Disney World! .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 13:13, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hi It's Me How Did Yolka Find Your Address? Yolka Also Finds Our Address